Problemsolving : mind you
by liltle
Summary: She talk/whine/argue/yell/whimper while he listen/smile/smirk/chuckle/care. That's how he minds when she thinks. AU.


_Disclaimer:_  
I don't own Naruto or its characters and identified plots that resemble others.

_Note:_  
AU-fic, centers on high-school period and sometimes could be totally irrelevant. Please bear with me.

**Problem-solving: mind you.**

**-Prologue-**

_ I wonder why he keeps looking at me. I mean, I don't think there's a crime to stare back. I mean, I didn't mean to stare so long; it's just that… he was the one that started it first. I mean, seriously…why!? What did I do? I mean,… the sequence on how it happened though complicated to analyze back is very hard to see any faults in it to make a conclusion on WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?_

Shifting her eye to the back, she could see Shikamaru sleeping. Spinning her head just a little bit to the right, she could see Sakura daydreaming. How does she know? She's the master of humans' mind of course; with that drooling, it is without a doubt and that boy sitting beside her who cares nothing of the world but a certain something that Ino does not care to elaborate, proves her speculation. And to her left is the blonde-headed idiot, drooling on his own accord, staring at the daydreaming idiot who stares at the not-so-idiotic boy beside her.

Then, just checking to see if there were any other idiots in the class, in which she immediately could detect 'them' with one swift to the left, was one idiot staring at the other idiots(or just one blond-idiot) with unknown chants to herself, another one staring at his dog, sitting on a tree, communicating with barks and woofs(which explained why he's an idiot) and another (so, she doesn't calls him an idiot because he's staring at her right now, and she thought she was the only 'master of minds'. He probably plugged an insect in her brain to detect if there were any mispronunciation of terms in his part), he's just staring.

_ Now that means that he could be looking at any one of us. I mean, we're all freaks, _which includes Chouji(how could she forget), who is continuously munching though nothing is in his mouth. _So, why do I have this feeling that he's directing that look at me… and only me? It's… nausea. _Painful to stare back, even painful to find the cause of it_. I mean, he's a teacher. Teacher don't just find faults in student, it must have been the student's fault to cause that teacher to find faults in him/her. So,… damnit! Why do I even care? So, he's just a teacher. So, I might've done something wrong. So, this is complicated. SO, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!! So,… now,... why does he keep doing that? That stupid STUPID look. What is with this stupid STUPID teach-_

** *Bonk*** in which her head starts to feel painful to think… because it hurts. Staring at the one thing that appeared in front of her, it was a title of a book… Mathematics, his subject. Processing her mind(mind you, it only took her a second), _he just hit me_.

"Yamanaka-san, I would really appreciate it if you would pay more attention in 'my' class…" which made her dully shift her stare at him. _And there's that look again. _And he walks to the front while she continues to stare at his back, recalling what just happened. Wait a minute… _Okay, fine. I get it, it's not like I can see him that much with his mask hiding that mysterious looking face, it's not like I care, but still… he hit me! _She whines and he smirks.

_** ***_**hihihihi**_*****_at about this time, _Hm, I guessed I stared too long that annoying forehead girl's laugh is really adding to my headache, _Ino spun her head back and gave Sakura a 'look' which translated to "You can stop laughing now, no one is interested in hearing that stupid sign of stupidity from you", in which Sakura ignores her 'look' with a 'I don't think I get that' and continued to laugh at her with in-between whispers to her neighbor, supposingly the uninterested-plus-bored-looking Sasuke. _Now it would never go away_. It's not like Ino cared about the whispers, it's just that… she cares about her reputation. That is why, Sakura and Sasuka being neighbor, definitely a bad sign in Ino's case, especially since what happened not so long ago…

Note to all, while Ino was evaluating her disgust-opinions of Sakura's positioning seat near the avenging boy(though totally irrelevant in this side of a story), their teacher was busy scribbling something on the board. That's right, scribbling because he's just too lazy to write. And when he scribbles, 80% of the words he wrote are mostly unidentified. Only a few who could identify them and one of them is busy wincing at his mother's words(in his dream) of some comment of laziness in him. 'Troublesome'.

With one final dot, Kakashi turned to face his students, whom most were busy identifying those words on the board with looks of confusion. But he didn't care for those 'most' students. He cared for the rest who hasn't even noticed, especially the one whose voice keeps ringing in his head. He smirked but not one of them noticed it. "Okay class, this would be your homework for the day(showing the offending writings on the board to those who just noticed. _Crap_. Yes, he heard it. Another smirk.). Submit it in the following day. That would be all." And those other words, following his, just made him chuckled all the way to the teachers' room.


End file.
